Finding Love
by clawswrites
Summary: AU. All Human. Human Names. Ironhide and Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl, have had enough of their friends moping about and have decided to take matters into their own hands. BeexOptimus. IronxRatch. JazzxProwl. For WithinHerHeart on her  belated  Birthday!


**Optimus = Nathaniel Prime**

**BumbleeBee = Bee Auden**

**Prowl = Jayden Paige **

**Jazz = Jasper Paige**

**Ironhide = Christian Knowles**

**Ratchet = Richard Bennett**

**Chromia = Stacey Deacon**

**Alita-1 = Alite Johnstone**

Nathaniel Prime glared at his two grinning friends, inwardly plotting their 'accidental' demise. He'd been relaxing in his new apartment (laying across the mattress on the floor watching Family Fortunes on Bravo) when they'd come for him. He hadn't even had time to prepare himself, to fight back, before he'd found himself dragged out of his place and thrown into a car, complete with blacked out windows so he had no clue where he was going. Now, with the engines still and the doors open, he could see exactly where he was.

"A bar? Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief, "You dragged me out here to be your drinking buddy?"

"We dragged you out here to get laid." Christian Knowles answered crudely, smirking, "We've had enough of your grumpy ass."

"This is _Base_. An old friend of mine owns this place." Richard Bennett gestured behind him, "Tonight is the 'Singles Mingle' night. Perfect for you, don't you think?"

"Guys, I don't think I'm ready …" Nathaniel trailed off.

"Nate, you need to get over her." Christian spoke sincerely, so out of character for him, "You didn't do anything wrong. She was the one with the issues."

"You need to learn to trust people again …" his partner added.

Nathaniel gave a defeated sigh, his blue eyes weary, as he ran a hand through his dyed red and blue hair. "Fine, I'll search for someone, but if I can't find anyone, I'm leaving. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

Richard smiled slightly in amusement as he watched his over excited boyfriend drag their friend into the crowded bar, by-passing security (who didn't move, used to the appearance of the two men). As he passed, he nodded at Sunny and Sideswipe. No one was entirely sure of their names, not even Jayden, so they were nicknamed after their personalities. Sunny grinned and Sideswipe nodded once in return, letting him pass.

Christian forced Nathaniel into a stool at the bar, the place that Jazz and him self had agreed for their two friends to meet. Nathaniel looked almost thankful at not being forced onto the dance floor, that he could just sit down and just get drunk if he felt the need. It was already going as planned and the night hadn't even started probably.

X

"Are you sure about this?" Bumblebee asked nervously, his eyes scanning the crowded dance club, hesitant to step into the throng of people.

"Positive." Jasper Paige, also known as Jazz, stated shoving his smaller blond friend towards the crowd, "You need to do this."

"I spoke to Richard. He said you'd like this guy Bee." Jayden assured the man, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Bumblebee demanded.

"Because we're your friends – we care about you and your well being. You haven't been on a date for nearly three years. Now get your ass out there and woo that guy!" Jazz commanded with a huge grin on his face. Deep inside, he knew that he shouldn't be pressuring his best friend to do anything but he'd had enough. Enough of watching what that horror movie reject had made his once bubbly outgoing friend become. When he'd met up with Richard and Christian for the weekly drinking night that he'd decided to have (forcing his life partner to join in), he'd jumped at the chance to set the man up with someone who knew the pain that he'd been through and wouldn't use it against him.

_He just needs someone to distract himself, _Jazz assured himself as he watched the blond take a deep breath, gather his courage and disappear into the crowd of people in search of his blind date. He returned to Jayden's side, sliding comfortable into his side, resting his head on the strong chest.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" he whispered uncertainly.

"Nathanial isn't like Megatron" was Jayden's simple answer, using the nickname the bastard had been given by Jazz (the bad guys name from Transformers – he should know. He'd been forced to watch it enough times) after the break up, as he decided to ignore the fact his partner used "we" instead of "I".

X

Bumblebee vaguely recalled how he had gotten into this mess. He'd gone to _Base_ as he usually did on a Saturday night and Jazz had been there, waiting for him, an evil glint in his eyes that made the blond stop dead in his tracks …

_Bumblebee eyed his hyperactive friend and his calm, collected life partner with suspicion. He knew something must be up. He had once walked into the back room of Base to find them just talking, instead of making out like horny teenagers. It was obvious by the way they were talking there hadn't been an argument (Jazz always shouted and went red when he was angry) so he came to the conclusion that they were up to something. What he didn't know just yet …_

"_What's up with you to?" _

"_Oh nothing" Jasper smiled a little too innocently._

_He raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. "Really?"_

"_Yes, nothing. Just wondering what you were going to wear tonight for your date." _

_Bumblebee allowed his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen in shock. He took a step backwards. "What?"_

Next thing he knew, Jayden had lifted him from his under arms and was carrying the smaller man after his partner, ignoring the protests and the struggle that he put up. Though Jazz did have good taste, he had to admit as he looked down at the clothes that had been specially picked for him: yellow skinny jeans, blue converses and a white muscle shirt; a rainbow striped belt and his shark tooth necklace added to the outfits affect. God, he hadn't realised how long it had been since he'd worn stuff like this. He'd missed it.

His hand rising to play with the pendent around his next, Bumblebee glanced around the crowd, searching for the man from the picture that Jazz had given him. He felt his stomach do a belly flop – what if he hadn't shown up? Nervously, his blue eyes scanned the bar and zeroed in to the red and blue hair that he distinctly remembered from the photography. Gulping quietly, he slowly approached the man's side, leaning his stomach against the bar.

X

"What can I get you?" Nathaniel heard the bartender say and looked up. At first he thought the man was talking to him but followed his gaze to the man standing beside him. Blond hair with black tips fell in an untamed fashion around his childish face, framing the bright blue eyes that were now wide and filled with nervousness. He stammered out noises, no real words, as his eyes darted between the menu on the wall opposite and the aggravated bartender.

"Hurry up kid. I ain't got all day."

A sense of pity for the confused embarrassed man caused him to speak. "Give him a vodka and coke."

"Y-yeah, what he said." The blond agreed before turning to him, a small smile on his face that Nathaniel couldn't help returning, "Thanks for that."

"No problem. You new here?"

"New on this side of the club, yeah. I'm usually out back."

He held out his hand to the blond. "Nathaniel Prime. And you are?"

"Bumblebee Auden." He rubbed his hand on the front of his jeans before he accepted the hand.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Bumblebee?"

"My parents were hippies." Bumblebee flushed.

"It strangely suits you." Nathaniel assured causally and sipped his drink.

The blond grinned. "Thank you."

The bartender put the drink down before him. He thanked the man rather sheepishly before taking a sip of the drink. He looked surprised. "Hey, this isn't that bad."

Nathaniel chuckled. "Not much of a drinker, are you?"

"No, not really," Bumblebee turned a darker pink, "so what brings you here?"

"Friends thought I needed to get out of my house." Nathaniel sipped his drink, "what about you?"

"My friends are trying to get me laid." Bumblebee blurted, going red with embarrassment as he realised what he'd revealed. He glanced at the incredibly hot guy beside him, biting his bottom lip worried. He let out a relieved breath when he saw the man shaking with laughter.

"Yours too then?" he smiled widely, "I love my friends, honest I do, but sometimes I do wish they'd let me do these things for myself, you know?"

Bumblebee hummed in agreement and sipped his drink delicately. "Yeah. I know. You feel like a baby or something…" he glanced at the man next to him, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at the next words that came out of his mouth, "… but I'm starting to feel grateful for their inference. After all, I wouldn't be out here, talking to you otherwise …"

Nathaniel turned slightly in his seat to look at the blushing blond next to him. He raised an eyebrow and a charming yet amused smile cross his handsome face as he, once again, eyed the young man with interest. "Oh really?"

It had been so long since Nathaniel had been with a man. Ever since his experimental experience in college, he had been pretty much bisexual but he'd never found someone of the same sex that attracted him in any way. Then, with Alite, he hadn't bothered looking at anyone else. His thoughts were pulled to a train wreck of a stop at the tight feeling in his chest at the mere mention of his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't quite believe that after so long, and even with the present company, he still held the pink haired woman in such high regain even after all she had done to him. _Get over it Prime. It was four years ago! Besides, she's the one that apparently was still 'searching for her true self' when you found her in bed with that Stacey woman – now forget about her. There's someone so much better to be thinking about …_

X

"Look! They're getting alone so well!" Jazz stage-whispered to his life partner, his eyes trained on their small blond friend who appear even smaller next to the huge muscled man that was Nathaniel Prime, "He's touching his hand … and laughing at a joke and…"

Jayden covered his lover's mouth with his hand, cutting off the next sentence of words. "I know Jazz honey. I can see them. We all can. A running commentary is not necessary…"

"This was a great plan of ours, wasn't it?" Christian mused, his words slightly muffled by his mouth pressed against Richard's neck where he was placing suggestive, butterfly kisses in a successful attempt to sexually frustrate his boyfriend, "I mean, even if it doesn't work out like we planned – and I still think it will – at least both of them know they need to move on and forget their arseholes of ex-partners, right?"

"Uh-huh …" Richard moaned low under his breath, his head tilted back, his eyes closed, focused completely on the sensations his love was making him feel. Right now, he would gladly handcuff his friend and his blind date to each other until they get laid, as long as the incredibly talented man didn't stop what he was doing.

Ignoring the two adult men that were acting like hormonal teenagers, Jasper and Jayden watched their young friend over the heads of the regulars of _Base_ with cautious eyes. The two seemed to be getting along well. Bumblebee was blushing like a bride on her wedding day and Prime was the definition of flirt. Everything was going fine, it seemed, which meant it was even more of a shocked horror when a familiar, distinguished face appeared, towering above the rest, and slowly made his way, through the crowd, towards the unexpecting couple.

"Oh no …" Jazz trailed off, his fingernails digging into the tensed arm of his life partner. His eyes never left the scene before him, dreading what would happen next. Jayden's eyes darkened with hatred as he remembered the pain the man, who had barely left his childhood, had experienced all those years ago.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Richard asked worriedly as Christian ceased his ministrations. The look on Jasper's face of fear was enough for concern but, added in with Jayden's murderous glare and the doctor-in-training felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jayden growled, "How'd he get pass the twins?"

"Explain what's going on now, Jazz." Christian ordered.

"It's … Megatron …"

X

Bumblebee should have known it was too good to last. He was moving on (finally) and was actually enjoying the company of the red and blue haired man that had offered to buy his drinks. He found out that the Prime was once in the army, the youngest general in the history of his squad, but he'd been injured in battle and been unable to fight, and that he now lived in his new apartment thanks to the charitable donations of the army funds. Yes, he was really starting to enjoy the man's company.

But then he appeared.

Lance Amamo dubbed "Megatron" by Jasper and his Transformers obsession.

His abusive cheating ex-boyfriend.

When the tall, dark man, his red contact lenses in place as he remembered, appeared in his line of vision, he could feel himself tense up, feel his eyes widened and feel the colour leave his cheeks. Any other time, any other day, he would have been able to deal with it but not now, not today. Not here.

Nathaniel looked up in confusion when the blond's words suddenly trailed off. Concern consumed him when he saw how scared the man looked. He laid his hand on his arm. "Hey … is something wrong?"

"'Something'? You only looking for one thing wrong with him then …" A mocking voice came from behind them and Nathaniel turned to see a smirking man. He had ashy brown hair, slicked back with gel, and cold, icy eyes that held contempt as he looked at the blond who was attempting to shy away from whoever this man was. Nathaniel tightened his grip on Bumblebee, comforting him yet keeping him close. He didn't know what it was but there was something he didn't like about this guy. There was something about him that reminded him of the men that had captured and tortured him when at war. It brought out all his survival instincts.

"There was only something wrong with Bee when you arrived." He shot back, standing up to his full 6ft 2 heights, "So who are you?"

"The name is Lance. Lance Amamo. Bumblebee's ex-boyfriend. Who are you?" The dark haired man questioned, his tone conceited and filled with self-confidence. It irritated him.

"I'm Nathaniel Prime. I'm simply enjoying Bee's company on our first date." The older man wasn't sure where that came from but it had the desired affect on the man standing before him. He tensed at the admission, his eyes narrowing into nothing more than slits, and the muscles beneath his button-up shirt bulged. It was an added bonus that the loveable blond behind him slowly relaxed and edged closer to his 'date', peering at the man across from him with blank eyes. It was better than the fear before, Nathaniel decided.

"And you seem to be making him uncomfortable," he continued coolly, "So if you wouldn't mind making sure the door don't hit you on the arse on the way out …"

"You better watch your tone with me boy, or you might just come to regret it." Lance spoke quietly, annoyance and a hidden threat in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? And how exactly will that happen, hmm?" Nathaniel questioned mockingly, his eyes narrowed, grasping the younger man's hands tightly.

Lance sneered at the gesture. "I know you must be desperate for a shag but, really, there are more choices. Better choices. Take it from someone who knows."

"I never said I was in it for a sex." Nathaniel gritted out.

"Oh, so you lost a bet then?"

The smirk that was plastered across his smug face was soon wiped off when a well-aimed fist came crashing into the side of his jaw. There was a sickening crunch as the bone shattered on the impact. Everybody stopped moving, everything went silence – even the music stopped. The entire bar stared in absolute shock as the beast of a giant crumbled to the ground with a cry of pain. Nathaniel lowered his now bruised fist and worked on unclenching his jaw. In the distance, he could hear his two closet friends and the owners of the bar pushing their way through the throng of people to reach their side.

"Are you alright? Nate? Bee?" Christian asked worriedly.

Richard whistled as he over stepped Lance's body. "Good punch, pal. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Nathaniel quirked his lips in weak amusement before he turned his body fully towards the small blond behind him. Bumblebee was standing still, shell-shocked, his face slowly regaining colour, his eyes trained on the fallen body of his ex-partner. "Hey Bee … are you alright?"

"You … you punched him … for me …" Bumblebee whispered, piercing the older man with a captivating look.

"How'd the bastard get in anyway?" Jayden growled out, his anger only diminished slightly. "Sunny and Sides were watching the doors. No one banned would get past them."

Jazz riffled through the man's pockets while he was powerless to stop him. He let out a sigh when he saw one of the cards he carried. "'Inspector L. Amamo' … he played a Health Inspector. Sunny and Sides had no choice but to let him in."

"Arsehole." Jayden cursed, "Look, Bumblebee, I'm really sorry about …"

He cut off, raising an eyebrow instead, when he saw the situation his friend was now in. The older, tied dyed male held onto the young man in a tight embrace, his face hidden in the chaos of his bed hair. The kiss they shared was slow and sweet and both males seemed as completely distracted by the movements that they hadn't realised the audience they had acquired since the fight. It was a beautiful sight, Jayden found.

"Oh would ya look at that?" Richard let out a breathy laugh.

"My baby's all grown up!" Jasper cried happily, hugging his life-partner closely to his side, his face in the crook of his shoulder, "Can we have another one?"

Jayden and Christian decided (wisely) to stay silent, smiling contently, just happy that their friends had found love again after so long without it.

**Happy (Belated) Birthday WithinHerHeart!**


End file.
